The subject plant is a new and distinct variety of apple tree that was discovered as a chance seedling of unknown parentage in the orchard of Darrel and Marilynn Caudle in Dryden, Wash. The original tree was found in a block of Red Delicious apple trees with Golden Delicious pollenizers in the same orchard. This new variety has been asexually reproduced, by bark graft and budding, and fruited through three successive generations in the discoverers' orchard. The characteristics of this variety have remained the same through three generations. The varietal name "Caudle Cultivar" is proposed for the subject apple tree.